Revenge
by redgriffin22
Summary: The Sequel to Accident of Birth. A year after Godzilla's attack and now there has been strange activity, could it be a new monster looking to terrorize people or an old foe looking for some payback. Sorry if summary and title sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well here it is, the sequel to Accident of Birth, I hope will enjoy this story, there will be a few new characters and some characters from the first that will not be returning. I don't own Godzilla, Godzilla belongs to Toho. _**

Prologue

The year was 2008, just months after the attack on the United States by a monster known as Godzilla. It had done a lot of damage to several major cities and left a death toll of 15,000 and it was still climbing. The creature had been defeated by the work of a scientist and a psychic but at the price of the scientist's life, but it had worked as the scientist killed it with a weapon that was too powerful so it's secrets and powers died with him.

Three more scientists were checking out the area for cells left behind. However only of them was an actual scientist the other were there just in case things got bad. The scientist had an plan in mind for them and couldn't wait to get his hands on some. If the plan worked it would be hell on Earth

'Soon I will have my revenge' thought the scientist smiling

"Hey, this is a forbidden area" said one of guards noticing them, the scientists pulled out guns shooting the guards dead.

"Haul ass, let's get out of here" said one of them as others began to show up. He lead the others out of there, to a van that was waiting for them to take them to their headquarters.

'Soon, I will have my revenge against you...Takuya Serizawa' thought Akira Yamane

"Sir we're here" said the driver as they arrived at the headquarters.

"Good, let's get to work right away"

"Yes sir" said the aide running off

"It's all coming as plan" said the scientist before laughing.

"Sir Miss Katigiri is finished with her project" said an aide

"Good then she can help with this one." said Yamane with a dark smile, when this was finished not even Serizawa who had him ridiculed in the world of science for cloning would be able to deny it.

"Sir there's a problem" said another aide walking up to him, the aide was scared because he had to tell him what had happened to Serizawa and he knew the Yamane would not be pleased about it.

"What?"

"It appears that Serizawa had been killed during Godzilla's attack but that according to Alex Ericksen"

"What? Are you sure?"

"It also says that a young kid named Griffin was there as well but refuses to say anything to anyone it appears that his family was friends with Serizawa"

"Wasn't he the kid that named Godzilla?"

"Yes sir and he also named Baragon, the monster the fought Godzilla"

"So any luck?"

"On Baragon, no, I'm afraid that when Godzilla used it's beam it destroyed every trace of Baragon" said the aide "Any luck on you part finding sir?"

"Yes, I want production of the project started right now"

"Yessir"

Yamane just watched as he work began with so much focus that he didn't noticed his assistant enter. Akane Katagiri, a young scientist who had been working with Yamane for a year but she didn't like it but there was really nothing she could do. She just rolled her eyes at the sight before her, it was sight that she saw a lot. She had a feeling that he had called her so he could tell her about his plan finally, she had a feeling it had something to do with revenge. Unlike Yamane, she was inspired by Serizawa and was sad to hear about his death but didn't show it.

"You sent for me, boss?" asked Akane

"Yes, I got the cells so we can began the project, I will also need help from yours"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to use the poison you created to kill on him" said Yamane handing her a sheet of paper.

"You want me to test my poison out on a kid" said Akane reading it over before looking at him like he was crazy then again he was but no one said anything about it. "Fine so what is this other project anyway?"

"We are going to be cloning Godzilla" said Yamane.

This caused Akane to drop the notepad and sheet. They were going to clone Godzilla, Yamane was crazy after. This would be the end of everything they knew if another Godzilla were to appear, for all they there was another already around waiting to attack. But once Yamane made up his mind, it was impossible to change it.

'First he wants me to poison a kid, now cloning Godzilla what else does he had on that crazed mind of his...on second I don't want to know' thought Katagiri thinking of things like poisoning the kid which she did not want to do when she realized something. 'If it works then I know what to do'

_**Well that's it sorry that its short, please review and tell me what you think, Like it? Hate It? I hope that it is off to a good start. I hope to update soon but not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't own Godzilla. This chapter happens a few months after the prologue making it year since Godzilla attacked. Please review this story. Sorry if this chapter is confusing, I hope that it is not. **_

Chapter 1

_Dream_

_Griffin was standing on the egde of the city while a giant monster continue to destroy it, it let a beam of enegry that took another part of the city and killing many people in the process. Griffin could hear the screams of terror of people as the tried to get away but couldn't and met thier cruel ends at the monster's hands._

_It was a roar that haunted him for a while as Griffin knew this monster all too well, it was a monster he name, a monster called Godzilla. It was also the monster that had taken the life of the one of best known scientists and a good friend of Griffin._

_'Why does he continue to do this?' thought the young pyschic. Godzilla turned to look at him causing him ot back up but it was pointless before it fired one of its beam of energy at him._

_End Dream._

Griffin woke with a start, this was the tenth time within the last month that he had dreamt of the monster, even thought it had been a year since the attack. He looked at the time and saw that it was seven in the morning, no point going back to bed. Sighing he got out of bed, shower then heading down to the kitchen to making breakfest.

'Why am I still having dreams about him, its not like he's still alive, Serizawa made sure of that.' thought Griffin thinking about his friend who died to destroy Godzilla after it destroy L.A and another good part of the U.S.

"I see you're up"

Griffin turned to see Victor standing in his kitchen it was a nice surprise after all that had happened. But Victor didn't really visit him unless it was a special occasion. Griffin was confused about that until he saw the calander and the date. It was Bill's and Emily's wedding today and both Griffin and Victor were groomsmen and they knew better than to miss it. Emily would kill them if they didn't show up and they knew that for a fact.

"Well we've got several hours to kill before we even need to change so what do you think?"

"Video games?"

"Good idea" said Griffin so they played until it was time to change

"It will take a miracle to make you look good" said Victor

"The last time you talked about miracles, Godzilla appeared" said Griffin before the room fell slient at the memory of the attack, they were among the survivors of the first attack.

"I can't believe its been a year"

"Yeah...hey what happened to what's her name?"

"Jean?"

"No, the other one"

"Kate" said Griffin

"What happened anyway"

"She's going to be in Germany for a while"

"Sorry man"

"Yeah, I know" said Griffin. "Come on or Bill have fry us"

The wedding went like any other wedding, it was boring, the only good thing was the recetion. Bill and Emily were gone with the wind as Griffin liked to called it and Victor was walking around with a nice hand print across his face. Griffin was looking around to see if he knew anyone else so far no one. He stood up as they began to play one of his favorite songs, The Safety Dance.

"Nice" said Griffn before dancing along with the others making complete idiots of themselves.

The song finished with Griffin landing at a table to rest, he took a drink of a soda before noticing a woman watching him. He normally would have shruged it off but the look on her face told him to be ready for anything. She must have noticed this as she smirked then walked off

'That was weird, who was that?' thought Griffin 'Only one way to find out'

Griffin got up to follow the woman to see what was up, he had a bad feeling about who she was and why she was there. He made it out without being followed or stopped by the others but he didn't see her anywhere. He didn't lower his guard as he did a second glance, still no sign of her, whoever she was, she must have been long gone by now.

"He shall return"

Griffin zipped straight around seeing the same woman standing there with a smirk on her face. Griffin wondered what she meant by that and at the same time he feel like he knew it. This woman knew something something bad was about to happen so he had to get it out of her and quick.

"What do you mean" asked Griffin

"One of your darkest rivals shall return"

"Who, I don't have any rivals" said Griffin

"At the same time, keep your friends close and your enemies closer"

"Where does that put you?" asked Griffin "Who are you anyway?"

"Akane Katagiri, as for friend or foe...neither" said Akane before getting into a car driving off leaving a confused Griffin.

'That was weird but what does she by that? Well whatever it was, it was a warning' thought Griffin 'I'm sure that means someone wants me dead, but who?'

"There you are"

Griffin turned to see Victor and the others walking towards them. He was not in the mood to tell them what he had heard, so he decided to push it aside for the moment. But he had a feeling that his peace and quiet was about to be interrupted again. He turned his head once again down the road when Akane's car disappeared.

'I got a feeling that I'll be seeing her again really soon'

* * *

><p>Yamane sat at his desk looking over how his project was going, at the rate it was going it would be ready with the next few months. Yamane was waiting for Katargiri to arrive, he was to order someone to find her when she came through the door.<p>

"So?"

"He's dead, the poison killed him quickly" lied Akane

"Excellent" said Yamane

"He won't be able rescue her now that's he's out of the way" said the aide entering the room

"Ther, sir?" asked Akane

"Bring her in" said Yamane as the aide with a girl unconscious

'Now what has he done?' Thought Akane 'Good think I lied, I have to him about this'

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing" said Akane coldly but Yamane didn't seem to noticed. Akane had two things on her mind, rescuing the girl and getting out of there alive, Yamane killed traitors.

_**That's it for this chapter, Tell me what you think, like it? Hate it...hope not. Jean, Alex and Kate will not be returning in this story but they will be mentioned, and who is the girl that appeared in the end of the chapter? Only one way to find out, to keep on reading this story. I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another chapter of this story, I don't own Godzilla. This chapter will introducing Godzilla's opponent for this story although not by name but I think you can figure it out.**_

chapter 3

Just as Akane thought things couldn't get worse, for she nearly got busted for warning Griffin that he could be killed at any time and about Godzilla's return. Though she did wonder why she warned him instead of killing him like the plan was. She also wondered who the girl was and why Yamane had kidnapped her. One of the aides came running in like his pants were fire which judging by the smoke coming from them, they could be.

"The scanners have located a monster"

"Where is it?" asked Yamane with a sickening smile

"In the arctic" said the aide before noticing the smoke and his pants "Pants on fire, pants on fire"

He was tackled by others to help take care of the fire, Akane just rolled her eyes. But the look on his face told her that he had a plan for the monster and it was not going to be a good one either.

"Anyway, get a team over there to head out, and when we get there, we'll put this inside of it" said Yamane grabbing a small device.

"Whose all going?" asked Akane already the answer

"It will be you, me, and these two" said Yamane looking to the two other men in the room

"When do we leave?"

"Now" said Yamane

* * *

><p>Griffin was sitting in his room unable to sleep due to the constent nightmares, he was also thinking about what Akane had told him.<p>

'What does she mean my darkest enemy will return?' thought Griffin slowly closing his eyes

_Dream_

_Griffin was once again in what was left of L.A due to Godzilla's attacks. Griffin looked around others when a roar was heard. Godzilla was battle Baragon again but this time Baragon was winning. Suddenly Baragon changed into a monster covered in spikes. Its roar was different as well, but why did it change it a monster he never saw before._

_Godzilla just growled at the monster before they continued the battle until Godzilla threw it into a building causing it to collaspe. Godzilla turned to look at him with what looked like a smile. Godzilla then fired a beam at him_

_End Dream_

'Godzilla!' thought Griffin as shot up 'Godzilla was what Akane was warning about, Godzilla's returning, but how?'

Griffin grabbed his stuff before calling a taxi, he needed to contact the officials about this. Even if it was just a dream, they had to know just to be ready just in case if his dream came true. He also wondered about the monster that Baragon turned into in his dream what was it then again he had a feeling he would be meeting it soon.

* * *

><p>Akane was going to shoot Yamane if she got the chance for the were in the middle of the Arctic looking for this monster. They were all freezing and Akane had a feeling thy were also lost. Yamane didn't seemed to know or care for that matter as long they got the monster under their control.<p>

'First cloning Godzilla, now this, what else is this man going to do' thought Akane

"Come on, we're almost near it"

"How do you know?"

"Trust me" said Yamane with the same smile she saw before.

"Sir we found it" said one of the aides causing everyone to run over to them. They were standing in front of a giant iceberg, but inside they could see the creature that was imprisoned within.

"Excellent" said Yamane "Get to work"

"Yes sir"

"What are you doing?"

"First of all, I want this inside of its head before we wake it up, then we attack" said Yamane

'Not good' thought Akane

"Soon I will have my revenge" said Yamane

'Does he know Serizawa is dead, if he does, then who is he planning on getting revenge against?' thought Akane

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight you want to talk to the President because of a dream"<p>

"I know it sounds stupid but please I need to talk to him"

"Sorry kid but no can do"

"Yeah and when it happens, you'll be seeing me and regretting it" said Griffin as he hung up, he decided to try calling instead of going there right away. 'Great, now I have to wait until one of them shows up to warned them but by them it will be too late'

"What was that about?"

Griffin jumped five feet into the air before turning to see Victor standing there. Victor must had followed him but how did he know where he had gone? Whatever the case Victor was there and that could be some help.

"I had a dream about Godzilla, he was fighting another monster"

"So?"

"The thing was I got a warning about him returning"

"When?"

"Bill's and Emily's wedding" said Griffin

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you got to get riled up over something I thought was a joke" said Griffin

"So now what?"

"We find a way to contact the president" said Griffin

_**Well another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it...hope not. Also take a guess at what monster I chose for this story. I will try to get more done soon but I am no making any promises-Griffin S**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another chapter done, this chapter is the monsters attack. The clone will be appearing in the next chapter for those who are wondering about that. Godzilla belongs to Toho, the ocs belong to me. I hope will enjoy this chapter. Sorry if is confusing in anyway, I hope its it not. Also this chapter is divided into several parts to make it easier to know what is going on. **_

Chapter 4

"So how are going to tell him?"

"I'll let you know when I come up with an idea" said Griffin walking back and forth trying to put together a plan on reaching the president.

"Anyway you should have told us at the wedding"

"You guys were all gone with the wind" said Griffin "So if I told you, you would not have remembered it anyway"

"You could have told us before"

"No, it would have sounded like I was crazy or something and anyway I didn't get the warning until after" said Griffin "I can't tell Bill and Emily anyway now since they're going to be on their honeymoon. I don't know what happened to Alex and Jean"

"So what do we do?"

"We have to warn them before its too late" said Griffin "Although I have a feeling we'll already to late'

* * *

><p>It was a calm day in Austin Texas. People were around talking about the anniversary of the attack coming up. It was one of the cities that were save from being destroyed by Godzilla as it was on Godzilla's path. If not for the heroes it would have been destroyed within the hours of Godzilla's attack. Two tourist were trying to find where the tomb of the monster was. Only certain details were made public about Godzilla, like where he was killed. It was a major tourist attraction for people all over the world as Godzilla's attack got world wide attention.<p>

"So how far are we from Godzilla's death site Jack?"

"That's a two more states over according to the source John"

The ground suddenly began to shake, it was an earthquake or so they thought until the ground collasped and out came a monster. It let out a roar causing the men to scream like little girls before hauling ass in their car. Jack turned to look as the monster began its attack on the city, destroying buildings around it.

"What is that?"

"It's not Godzilla, one thing his image appeared all over the place and it looks nothing like it second Godzilla wouldn't shoot out of the ground"

"I don't know but lets get out of here"

People started running to escape the creature, it was like the attack last year. The creature curled up in a ball and starting rolling around destroying building easily. It was just horror as people far enough away watched as others met their untimely demises once again thanks to a monster. It uncurled itself to unleash a roar that would haunt survivors of this attack like a roar from another a year ago would haunt others. It just moved along like nothing was long soon jets appeared in an attempt to stop the monster. But the monster acted like the missiles were nothing to it continuing on it's path of destruction.

"What is that?" asked one of the people who managed to escape

"I don't know but whatever it is..its like indestructible"

"Just like Godzilla was" said the person leaving most people who were wondering were these two monsters related somehow as they continue to watch in horror at what was happening to their city.

* * *

><p>Yamane sat in his chair watching the monitor smiling. Things were going as planned, it didn't take long to get the device inside of its head. As soon as they did, it was off to attack to show the world the new terror. Thanks to the monster being frozen, it had no chance to put up a fight against the device, leaving it at the mercy of Yamane. It also let him know what the creature could do so after he found that out he planned on using it's power for his own gain. Now the world would have to what he said or he would unleash in different countries through out the world.<p>

"Is the clone in place?" asked Yamane

"Yes sir" said the aide "Shold I-"

"No" said Yamane "We wait until this monster has done its job of destroying several cities then we unleash the clone"

"Got it" said the aide

"Get a camera ready" said Yamane

"Sir?"

"I'm going to let the world know who is in charge"

Akane was appalled at what he was doing to get revenge, who was he even trying to get revenge against anyway? Yamane had never given a name other then serizawa and Yamane knew he was dead. She didn't know that this was going to happen so she couldn't warn anyone in time, she could only hoped that Griffin figured out about Godzilla. She also feared what would happen if Yamane found out if Griffin was still alive. What he have against the kid?

'Asking him would be a death wish' thought Akane slowly leaving the room 'There more to this revenge plot then he's admitting,'

She managed to get out of the room, knowing fully well that this time it would be considered betrayal. She didn't care now, Yamane had gone too far. He had to be stopped at all costs. But who could help her in this sitution, her mind fell on to one person. It would have the element of surprise since Yamane thought he was dead. There was also that girl that was being held hostage, who was she? Akane was planning on finding that out soon.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Griffin's phone began to ring, looking at the number he picked it up. He didn't know why Tom was calling him? Tom was one of his friends that moved during high school so it was rare that he would call to begin with. He looked over to Victor who just looked at him as he didn't know who it was. He answered the phone to see what was up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Have seen the news?" shouted Tom from the other end

"No, why?"

"Get to a T.V and fast" said Tom

"On it" said Griffin having a sicking feeling of what the news was about.

They reached a nearby restaurant to see the image of a spiked creature destroying Houston as Austin had been destroy a half an hour ago. Griffin dropped in a seat in shock, it was the monster from his dream. The dream must have been a vision of what was going to happen and there it was. He tried to warn them but they didn't listen. Now he hoped that the person who said he was an idiot was feeling like an idiot for not believing him.

'Why?' thought Griffin 'Why is this all happening?'

"What are we going to do?" asked Victor looking over to his friend who was on the phone. Victor gave him a strange look, who could he be calling at a time like this?

"Yeah, I would like to talk to Anderson" said Griffin, knowing this time he would get through this time

"Here he is"

"Thank you" said Griffin

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Griffin" said Griffin "The kid who helped Serizawa"

"I remember you, is there a reason why you're calling?"

"Yes but I would like to talk about in person" explained Griffin

"Okay"

"See you in a little bit" said Griffin hanging up before looking at Victor "Let's go"

As they were in Washington D.C it was a short trip to the white house. As they reached it he could see couple people who looked they were waiting for them.

"Are you Griffin?" asked one of them

"Yes" said Griffin

"Who's he?"

"Victor, he's a friend" said Griffin looking at them as one of them talked into a walkies. After a few minutes he give a nod to them.

"Okay come with us" said the other

Griffin nodded before following to the room he had a feeling he would be see a lot within the next few months or years for that matter. He saw that the T.V was on with the news report of the monster. The monster was standing on for some reason when it opened its mouth and out shot blast of sonic enegry flatting the area. The T.V went blank because the blast destroyed their connection.

"Holy crap" said Victor

"Yeah, it also can curl up into a ball for protection and it also cause earthquakes through means we have yet to discover"

"Geez, any ideas on killing it?" asked Victor

"None at the moment" said Anderson

"So what do we do?" asked Griffin

"Honestly I have no idea anyway you wanted to talk"

"Yes, I was hoping to talk to you before this"

"What to do you mean?"

"...I had a dream about this" said Griffin leaving the room in shock

_**So the new monster has appeared to leave a few cities in ruins. I know that there a few things that have yet to be explained but that is why there are to more chapters. Please review and tell me what you think, like it? Hate it? I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises.-Griffin S**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we go, Godzilla's return...as a clone, I gave a special introduction for him in this story. I think people will be able to know which movie I am referring to with that. There will be many refences to other movies in this I hope that it doesn't affect it too much. I do not own Godzilla, he belongs to Toho. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it is confusing in anyway. **_

_**Eric Peterson to answer your questions the best I can without spoilers. Yes it is a clone, the original is dead never to be seen again. Yamane's revenge now is going to be against humanity in general. As for the new monster, it is Anguirus, no spoiler then as I think everyone was able to figure that one out. Godzilla and Angurius are the only two monsters in this story, no third monster. I think I got all of you questions at the moment answer. Well on to the story.**_

Chapter 5

"You had a dream about this?" asked one of the aides

"Yeah, two nights ago"

"Why didn't you try contacting us" asked Anderson

"I did but the person on the phone thought I was crazy" explained Griffin

"Anyway what happened during the dream"

"At first it was Godzilla fighting Baragon then later on Baragon changed into this new monster, I also believed that Godzilla is going to return"

"What? That's impossible, Serizawa killed him"

"I remember, I don't know what to think because I received a warning that he will return"

"When was that?"

"At Bill and Emily's wedding" said Griffin

"When was that?"

"The same night as the dream" said Griffin. They believed him about the dream being real as terms of a vision as they knew that he was too young to drink so it was not an alcohol related dream. However this person who told him about Godzilla's return was more important.

"Who told you and what did they say?"

"Your darkest rival shall return. The person who told me said their name was Akane Katagiri"

"Interesting" said Anderson

"Did she say anything else"

"The phase about enemies" said Griffin

"Did you say anything to her?"

"I asked what did she mean by that and where she falls under the friends or foes" said Griffin

"What did she say"

"She didn't answer me on the darkest rival part but she did say that is neither my friend nor my enemie"

"Weird" said Anderson

"Sir you better look at this" said an aide turning on the T.V.

On it was a man who looked like he belonged in a mental insitution. Whoever he was, he was definitily not one of the good guys. Griffin had a feeling that he was the one behind these attacks.

"Hello I am Akira Yamane, for those who don't know who I am, I was once a famous scientist until I was humiliated by Takuya Serizawa. I think everyone knows who he was anyway I was about to show of a successful project when he brought me down by calling my work a 'disgrace to science. All I did was successfully clone an animal. Anyway the monster that just attack those cities in Texas is under my control. Give in to my demands or suffer the wrath of Anguirus"

With that the screen went blank leaving the room in complete slience for many reasons. No one spoke for a while until it was broken by Victor asking who Yamane was. Griffin wondered the same thing as he never heard about this guy. If he was an enemy of Serizawa then he was sure it was Yamane who wanted him dead. Where Akane was in all of this was yet to be known but until then they had to focus on Yamane.

'He seemed pretty sure he could get them to do what he wants. Then again thanks to that new monster ' thought Griffin thinking about what Yamane said until a part of the message rang a bell as well as the phase Akane used also replayed in his head.

'My darkest rival shall return as well as a successful cloning project...it can't be!'

* * *

><p>After the attacks by the creature along with Yamane going public, it had most of the country on edge. Except for those who were out in the country camping who didn't get the message. It was a group of kids camping out near Mt. St Helens.<p>

"Hey quiet" said one of the kids who was trying to listen to the radio,

"What's so important?"

"Apparently Austin, Dallas and Houston were destroyed by a monster actually it sounds like most of Texas was destroyed"

"Godzilla?"

"Impossible, he's dead Robby"

"So they say Steve" said Robby

Their conversation was cut short to what sounded like an explosion. Both looked around trying to figure where it came from, when the other two came running. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good for them.

"Kate, what was that?"

"I don't know, Sam and I were just walking around when it happened." said Kate

There was another explosion this time they could tell where it was coming from. It was coming from the mountain. They all looked at each other worried, had the mountain become active without anyone know? Suddenly the whole thing went up causing a blast that knocked them all down, as they got up something was coming out of the volcano. They heard the roar before seeing what it was. A monster but not just any monster, it was Godzilla. It seemed to be on a one way path and they were on it.

"Move" shouted Steve. The group made it out of the way of the monster and kept on going not caring what else happened.

"I can't believe it" said Kate

"It's alive but how is that possible"

"I don't know but I'm not waiting around to find out"

"Right, let's get out of here"

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

"What?"

"Look at the screen" said the aide. As they did they dropped in shock because what was on the screen should not be on it. It was Godzilla back and ready for round two against the world or mostly the United States also well as a certain human. Griffin knew that if Godzilla sensed him it would kill him.

"No way"

"Impossible"

"Godzilla" said Griffin

"Looks like your dreams are real after all"

"I guess so" said Griffin dropping to a chair

"Do they fight?" asked Anderson "The monster do they fight in your dream?"

"Yes" said Griffin

"Where at?"

"L.A. or whats left of it" said Griffin

Since Godzilla was a creature born of radiation it left too much in the areas it attacked. It left places like L.A uninhabitable along with the other cities that were destroyed by the monster. Baragon also did damage but he was not radioactive so the cities the were damaged in his path were currently being rebuilt without worrying about any side effects like radiation poisoning.

Griffin looked back at the screen to look at the creature, he noticed that it was different then before. It was slimmer and its fins were biggered then before. Its arms were more built as well as its longs. It's face was also more lean then the original as he knew this was the clone. The most chilling parts its eyes, instead of red with rage like the ones when it first attacked. They were also like that when he stared into them before entering the monsters mind. They were pure white this time that showed no emotion at all. The clone looked more dangerous then the original could have ever been.

"Any idea on when they will fight?" asked Anderson

"I am afraid I don't have the answer to that one" said Griffin

* * *

><p>Akane was walking trying still trying to get the events that just happen to register in her head. Angirius as Yamane had named it destroyed several cities and killed thousands of people. Akane finally made a decision that would put her and everyone around her in danger. Akane made to the room where the girl was being held captive, since she was higher member she had the power to enter the room. The guard stopped her even though he knew who she was.<p>

"What's going on?"

"Yamane give strict orders that no one was to enter the room."

'Shit, no good' thought Akane before speaking "Well I need to make sure she's alright otherwise she's of no use to us"

"Fine" said the guard turning to open the door

As he did Akane pulled out a syrige with a drug that would knock out a charging rhino. He dropped but she caught him so he wouldn't make any noise. She grabbed the keys to open the room, the girl was still out cold or so she thought until she shook her. Her eyes began to open and was quick to look around the room.

"Where am I?" shouted the girl

"Quiet before you get us both in trouble" said Akane

"Who are you?"

"The person who going to get you out of here" said Akane "Speaking of which, who are you since Yamane took such in interest in kidnapping you"

"I'm Maria Anderson"

"As in President Anderson's daughter"

"yes" answered Maria

_**So now you know why Yamane kidnapped her, use her to help get what he wants. The daughter was away at collage so that is why Anderson is unaware of his daughter being kidnapped. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another chapter done and ready for posting, I know that this will be confusing because it almost confused me and I'm the author...So I divided it up into part with some in Godzilla's view, Anguirus' view and the humans or Yamane's view. I am sorry about it being confusing, this chapter was not one of my best. Before I forget I do not own Godzilla, he belongs to Toho. I hope you get through this chapter without getting a headache. **_

Godzilla was glad to free from his prison so he could continue his terror on humanity. This time nothing would get in his way, as he was now stronger then he was before. He saw a city nearby and decided to use his beam, this time when it shot it, it was more powerful then it was before. The city was destroy in seconds because of the power, Godzilla just roared as the sight. He began his jounery across the states.

However something told him to head the other way back to the remains of L.A, the first city he ever destroy. He thought nothing of it so he just continued on. He just wanted to destroy as much of humanity as much as he could. Godzilla lifted its head into the air to smelled, it was greeted with the smell of death. Another smell caught its attention, another monster was yet once again in its terrority.

* * *

><p>Anguirus was busy destroying without a care in world, when he got the command to head for the capitol of the United States. With its size it would not take more then a day or two to reach its target. It also received another, after it was to meet up with another monster that was currently destroying another part of the country. Anguirus just roared once before following Yamane's command. It didn't know or seemed to care that it was under the control of humans.<p>

* * *

><p>Godzilla just continued on his way,more cities destroyed with thousands of humans dead because of him. But one thing was on his mind killing the monster that was in his terrority. But as Godzilla was about to fire another beam, it was like a memory or a flashback came to him causing the beam to die as it took over.<p>

_Flashback _

_Godzilla was about to destroy a small red monster when suddenly something entered his mind, a voice. Godzilla turned to see a very small thing that he couldn't make out but believed it was a human. It had somehow entered his mindto see what had happened to him and also to try and stop him._

_Godzilla snoted before firing the beam and killed the human,he roared in victory as he knew no human could kill him. Later on after killing the creature from before, as he was about to destroy three cities in one, the same voice appeared again. It had surivived but how, this time he was going to kill, he entered the water and everything went black._

End Flashback

Godzilla shooked its head trying to clear its mind of what had happened before, but he knew that if that human was out there still alive, he would kill it. But it would be a waste of time to find and kill one human, he figured that it would be in one of the cities that he had destroyed or soon to destroyed. It had no time to worry about one single human, what could one human do against him?

* * *

><p>Anguirus roared before it curled into a ball and began rolling towards its next target causing more destructin then it had before. It traveled like that for a while but on the way, it hit something causing it to start an earthquake, it was bigger then anything on the ricker scale. Angirius like Godzilla was happy to be free from where it was imprisoned so long ago by an unknown force of nature millions of years ago. Besides destroying human he was going to look for others of his kind, like did it know that it was the last of kind. It didn't know that besides Godzilla there not many giant creatures in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>Yamane was beyond words at the sight of what he was seeing. The monsters were doing a geat job at destroying everything, soon the United States would have to bow down to him. After the United States he go after the rest of the world then he would it at his feet. He looked to his assistants to noticed one was not there.<p>

"Where's Akane?"

"I have no idea" said one of them

"Find her, she's been acting weird lately" said Yamane 'Did she...no she knows what will happen if she tried that'

"Sir, the prisoner"

"What about the prisoner?"

"She's gone"

"What?" shouted Yamane "Find both of them and bring them back to me, Akane will pay for this"

Everyone was quick to search the entire base but no luck, they could not be that far away. They thought that they would be easy to until they saw that one of the veicles were missing which meant Akane had stolen it. But it made him wonder, was she planning this the entire time?

* * *

><p>Akane couldn't believe she had just done what she did, she betrayed Yamane and the others so a girl could be safe. Then again this girl was the daughter of the president so she needed to be safe. Also Yamane had to be stopped before he got even more insane but he was probably already there. and if she didn't do it, no one could as Yamane couldn't be found. She wondered about who she could talk about helping stop Yamane. Her mind fell on one person which caused her to also wonder why she was thinking about him a lot lately. The person on her mind was Griffin but what could he do?<p>

* * *

><p>Anguirus had been given a change of command, he was to meet up with Godzilla now instead of later so the two could work together to destroy as much of the United States as they could before returning to base. Angirius was halfway there when he was greeted by fighter jets, they fired missiles at the monster. They bounced off like it to the monster, however one did get it in the head causing it to shake its head. Little did the pilot know that it actually helped as it destroyed the device that was once controlling the monster. Angiruis let out a roar with was met with another but it sounded more like a challenge and Angirius hated them. It was ready to fight what monster it was to the death. Godzilla finally got to see what he was up against this time, was this creature seroius? It wouldn't ten minutes against him but he needed to defend his terrority so if it was a fight, it was a fight. Anguirus just roared one before charging Godzilla.<p>

_**That's for this one I know that it sucks, next chapter will be a whole lot of action so I hope that will make for this one. I guess even writers can have an off chapter, if that is the case then this is mine. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Like it? Hate it? I know I'm giving myself a character in this story, I decided to bring it up now since I received comments on it. I have been a Godzilla fan since I was little so of course I'm going to put myself in it. Anyway I hope that that doesn't take away from the story. I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Another chapter of this story done, I want to get this worked on more before I update Going The Distance. I do not own Godzilla or Anguirus. I hope to get some reviews please review. To answer a question, Yamane did a dumb thing a placed the control device in a bad location, so when the missile hit its head. It destroyed the device. _**

Godzilla was greeted with a bite to the arm so he lifted the creature into the air or tried as Anguirus was bigger then Baragon. So he tried blasting it off, all the blast did was piss off Anguirus. Angurius decided to return fire by using its own enegry beam which was made of sonic enegry so it couldn't seen. It hit Godzilla with such for that it knocked the titan to the ground giving him time to charge Godzilla again. Anguirus curled up into a ball and headed towards him as Godzilla got up.

True to the target, he hit Godzilla in the chest sending him once again to the ground. It caused the earth around them to shake destroying buildings that weren't already destroyed. This one was going to be harder to destroy then the other. This time he got the edge by swinging its tail at Angurius sending the monster the other way. The impact caused an massive earthqake as well knocking Anguirius out. '

* * *

><p>"This fight is worse then when Godzilla fought Baragon" said Victor<p>

"Sir, there someone outside claiming they need to see you right away, they have someone with them"

"Did they say who they were?"

"No, but the person with them-"

"Yes?"

"Its Maria sir"

"Get them in here NOW!" shouted Anderson

Griffin and Victor give each other a look, soon a girl around the same age as them entered the room. She had black hair, blue eyes and was about the same height as Griffin. After her was Akane, this had bad news written all over it. She was looking down as if she was guilty of something, there was more to this. He had a feeling that this was going to get ugly fast and dangerous.

"Akane, what are you doing here?" asked Griffin. Her head shot up at his voice as if she had been looking for him.

"Good, you're here" said Akane walking to him

"Hold it" said Anderson "First she has to answer some questions"

"Okay" said Akane

"First how did you end up with my daughter?"

'Daughter?' thought Griffin and Victor

"She was kidnapped by Yamane so he could use her as a hostage so you would give in to his demands"

"How do you know where Yamane is?"

There was a long slience after that question was asked. Griffin had a bad feeling about what she would say next. when she finally did, it was said very low, so low that they almost didn't hear her.

"I worked for him"

"What?"

"Yes I worked for him, I turned against him after this happened, I didn't know he was going to use these creature for power, so I betrayed him." said Akane with what looked like a shudder, it didn't go by unnotcied.

"You seem afraid"

"Those who betray Yamane usually end up dead"

"So why are you dead?" asked Victor causing Griffin to elbow him.

"I left before he knew of my betrayal"

"However that means he's out to kill you"

"You too, soon enough" said Akane

"What do you mean he's going to be killed too? What has he done to Yamane?" asked Anderson "Speaking of which why did you come to us?"

"Well to bring you your daughter so that how its you as for him" said Akane referring to Griffin"I think it has mostly do with Serizawa"

"What? But he's dead"

"Maybe your friendship with him"

"That could be" said Griffin

"Any other question?"

"Yes" said Anderson as he continued to question her

"Sir" said an aide

"What?"

"There's a message from Yamane" said the aide. It was a screen, it was clear that he wanted Akane to know no matter where she was.

"Dear Akane, it is a shame that you had to do that, now as punishment for your betrayal, you get to watch as Godzilla and Angurius destroy the United States. I will find you and when I do, you know what happens"

With that the screen went blank, leaving everyone in slience. Akane was quick to get up leaving the room. The two looked at each other before going after her, if Yamane was going to try and get her. It would be over their dead bodies.

* * *

><p>Yamane knew that she would be easy to find since he knew that his threat would bring her out into the open. All he had to do was kill her without anyone noticing, also easy. But then he saw the guys not far behind her. He had to do a double take on one of them, it was impossible, Akane said he was dead.<p>

'She lied to me about him being dead' thought Yamane bitterly 'She lied to protect him, well as they say. Two birds will one stone'

"Nice to see you" said Yamane, it did its work. It stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Leave her alone" shouted someone. It was the two guys from earlier

"Nice to finally meet in person...Griffin" said Yamane getting into what looked like a fighting stance.

"What do you want from me?" asked Griffin getting in a stance as well

"I want you dead"

"Why?" asked Griffin

"Because you besides Takuya Serizawa are the only two that have the knowledge to stop me" said Yamane before sending a kick his way.

* * *

><p>Godzilla was glad the pest was out, why was it everytime that he wanted to destroy humanity a monster got in his way. He might not have killed this one but it was out of the way. Godzilla just roared once before continuing on its path, this time nothing would get in its way. Little did Godzilla know that Anguirus was quick to recover so it didn't know that Anguirus was underground, buying its time to attack again. It didn't know when but it would be soon and this time one of them was going down and he knew that it was not going to be.<p>

Godzilla decided to use a beam, moving Anguirus to act sooner so it curled up into a ball and hit Godzilla in the back of the head. Godzilla fell to the ground but was quick to see it was still alive. This was not going to be easy. Both roared at each other before charging one another.

_**Sorry for the lack of kaiju fighting, that is saved for the next chapter along with the human fighting. So next chapter will be Godzilla vs Anguirus and Griffin vs Yamane. As for what he meant about the knowledge is that he believes Griffin knows how to create an Oxygen Destroyer but truthfully he doesn't. I hope to update soon, but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is another chapter of this story. I want to work on other stories before another update to Going The Distance. I hope people more then just that story. I might have confused people even though it is a clone, it will have the memories of the original Godzilla. As usual I don't own Godzilla.**_

**_Eric Peterson-I think that why Yamane hates Serizawa has been stated a few times in here. If this chapter doesn't sum it up, then I don't know what will. _**

**_Anyway back to the story which is a lot of fighting this chapter sorry if it sucks because I normally don't write about fighting. I hope you like it. If you want to listen to music while reading the fighting, the Mortal Kombat Theme, Guile Theme from Street Fighter, Let's Fighting Love or Headstrong will work for it._**

Chapter 8

Griffin bearly had time to react before Yamane's foot hit him in the chest. He flew back as Yamane continued his attack, this time a punch. Griffin blocked it at the same time sending his knee into Yamane's chest. They continued to throw punches and kicks at one another as people looked on. Both were getting tired but they continued to fight, Griffin was not going to let Yamane kill Akane.

"I didn't know Griffin could fight" said Victor

"He's doing okay but it looks like Yamane is going to win"

"I'll join if this get too rough"

Yamane had a smile on his face as he saw how Griffin was tired, swearing and all bloodied up. But by the look on his face, this kid was not going to give up soon. He just glared at him once before they started at each other again. Griffin got a punch to the nose while Yamane got a hit to the gut. It was clear that nither one was going to back down as the two contunied to fight.

"Give up?"

"Never, but why do you want me dead and why do you hate Serizawa so much?" asked Griffin as he missed a punch

"Because of him I got exciled from the world of science, he costed me my reputation, my career, my cloned project that took me almost a year to make. As for you, he must have told you some of his secrets. Like that device that killed the original Godzilla"

"So, in other words, Serizawa lives as long as I'm still alive"said Griffin with a smile that pissed off Yamane even more.

"Die" shouted Yamane charging Griffin again

Griffin dodged before kicking at Yamane but he caught it and flipped Griffin to the ground. It was not looking good for him. Yamane pulled out a knife to finish him off, but before he could kill him someone knocked the knife out of his hand. It was Akane had saved him but all that did was piss Yamane off.

"It is over for you" said Yamane backhanding her.

"You..." groaned Griffin slowly getting to his feet. Why didn't he just stay down?

Yamane raised the knife to kill her and it came down. She closed her eyes expecting a lot of pain but few minutes later, she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes to see that it didn't hit her, she looked up to see that Griffin had grabbed Yamane's arm to stop him from killing her. She could only wonder why?

"I don't think so"

"Don't you know when to give up?" asked Yamane

"Nope" said Griffin flipping Yamane with new strength sending the knife to the ground.

"Now it ends" said Yamane getting up before they started what could be called a final battle.

Punches and kicks were being thrown back and forth without a winner in sight even though it did look like Yamane had the edge. Both threw a punch at each other sending them both to the ground. Victor and Akane ran over to him, making sure that he was okay.

"Are you okay?"

"Why are all the building spinning?" asked Griffin clearly showing that the last punch did its job.

However Yamane was struggling to get to his feet with a gun this time. Victor decided to deliver the final blow which was a kick to the face knocking the gun out of his hand as he flew back. An agent grabbed the gun causing it to go off in his hand. Yamane looked up to be greeted by the bullet, he fell to the nearby river slowly floating away. Since they knew he was dead, there was no sense in retreving the body. The agent along with Maria who had followed them in order to thank Akane for saving her went over to help Victor with Griffin.

"Call an ambulance" said Victor to one of the people

* * *

><p>Godzilla and Anguirus were just to rip each others throats out, neither was getting the advantage. Though they did have marks as prove of the fight, Angurius was bleeding from some its wounds. Godzilla did have bite marks and other wounds caused by Anguirus' spikes. Godzilla didn't think that this monster was going to this tough to defeat but it was proofing itself challange. advantage The monster had destroyed much of the city that they were fighting in. Since no one knew that the mosters were going to appear they didn't have time so many people were killed when they started fighting. The fight was now heading back to where it all started for some reason they were heading to L.A.<p>

Godzilla fired a beam at Anguirus at it curled up into a ball again, it did protect it somewhat. Then Anguirus rammed into Godzilla again but instead of bounce back to a safe distance, it stop and fired a sonic beam at point blant range. As a result Godzilla was blown back farther then before hitting the ground with extreme force. Angurius used that to help gain the edge finally against Godzilla.

But that didn't do much against Godzilla as he got after another attack to see Anguirus heading at him curled up. He spun around using his tail to send Anguirus into a nearby building. As he stood up, there was a clash of thunder, it was starting to rain. They were also in the ruins of L.A.

'This has to end now' thought Anguirus as another clash was heard which was a signal to contiune the fight with a clear winner in sight.

* * *

><p>Griffin slowly began to wake up, when he was fully awake he noticed that he was the hospital again. Everytime somethng like Godzilla appeared, he ended up in the hospital. But this time, it wasn't as bad as the last time he was in there. He noticed that Victor, Akane and the girl from before were in the room.<p>

"Glad to see you're awake" said Akane

"Well hello to you too" said Griffin before remembering the fight "Did I beat him?"

"You knocked each other out, then when he tried to stand, he was shot" said Akane

"So he's dead?"

"Yes," said Akane "I was wondering...when he was going to kill me, you stopped him. Why?"

"Even if you helped him, it took guts to come here to help us knowing what could happen" said Griffin

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough for aving me" said the girl

"Who are you, I don't believe we've met" said Griffin

"Oh, I'm Maria Anderson, daughter of the president"

"Why didn't we meet you last year?" asked Victor

"I was away at collage" said Maria "That's how they kidnapped me"

"I'm Griffin and that is Victor"

"I already met Victor, and I have heard about you from my father" said Maria

"Oh" said Griffin who started to blush.

"Sooo, T.V" said Victor

Griffin turned on the T.V to see the damage that has been caused because of the two monster fighting. This was worse then when Godzilla appeared the first time, it was just horribe to watch. When they gave the current location of the monster, he just about fell out of his bed. It was like his dream was more of a vision. But who was to win was anyone's guess.

* * *

><p>Both monster were beyond tried, if they continued to fight like the way they were, one of them or both of them would die. Anguirus jumped at him but Godzilla managed to dodge it. It hit the ground for the final time. It looked up to see Godzilla was charging a beam.<p>

'This is it' thought Anguirus before being hit by it killing him once and for all

Godzilla roared in victory at Anguirius' defeat before walking off, it noticed that it was the first he destroyed when he began his attack. He just growled once before firing a beam to remind them of what he could do. Before starting off into the distance ready to destroy more of humanity. But the monster do its toll on him so it would be a while before he could do anymore extreme damage to the United States.

_**Another chapter is done, I hope to receive some reviews. I hope that people will enjoy this chapter. Please tell what you think. Like it:? Hate it? I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The final chapter of this story, a third one is planned and hopefully be out soon. I first have to talked to my friend Vaati who is helping with that one. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. I hope that this chapter is not confusing. **_

Everyone was gathered around a table trying to come up with ways to defeat Godzilla. No one could get a good idea out there. The only thing that stopped the monster before was the Oxygen Destroyer but since Serizawa was dead, it was dead too.

"Maybe we sure just him go"

"Are you crazy? Think of all of the people that will be killed if we did that" said Maria

"You have a better idea?"

"I'm working on it" said Maria "How did you lure into the ocean anyway to kill him before?"

"We had Griffin lure him" said Anderson apparently not notcing the look on his daughter's face. She may not know him that well but no one should have done what he did. What idiot made him do it, there was no way that he would do that willingly.

"What?"

"He has esp"

"even if that helped he could have been killed" said Akane who was with them.

"Yes but it was do to general Thompson"

"That was a different time, just before the fight between Godzilla and Baragon"

"Oh yeah"

"What did he do?"

" Thompson forced Griffin to stall Godzilla, luckily the kid knew to haul ass instead. Thompson and the pliot were killed but he made it out. Lucky kid"

"How did he not die from radiation poisoning?" asked Akane

"We don't know, hell I am sure that even he doesn't know" said Anderson "Where is he anyway?"

"Hospital" said Akane

"What for?" asked Anderson

"Getting in a fight with Yamane"

"What about Yamane?"

"He's dead" said Akane "One of your boys killed him after Griffin fought, anyway shouldn't we be more concerned about Godzilla"

"Hm...so it survived the oxygen destroyer, how can this thing be killed?"

"It didn't survive, this Godzilla is a clone" said Akane

"How do you know?"

"I helped created it" said Akane bitterly

"What!"

"Hold on, since you help make it, did you find a weakness of some kind?"

"Unfortunately Yamane was afraid of that so he made sure that he was always in the room, so no weaknesses could be found"

"So the best bet is try and get him back into the ocean"

"How are we going to do that?" asked General Johnson looking over to the Secrity of defense Michael Robinson, who was absent do to illness during the first attack.

"I don't know" said Michael who noticed Maria looking at video footage of the battle. She seemed to be deep in thought. All was quiet until Maria got up, writing things down and looking it over for a few minutes before looking at her father.

"Dad, I have reason to beleif that Godzilla has been badly wounded in that fight, if we launch an attack on him. Maybe we can drive him back into the ocean"

"Are you sure about this?"

"What about his heat beam?"

"Its actually a beam of pure radiation but acts like a beam of heat" said Akane

"But what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know"

"Anyway yes, I'm sure about this attack on him. I think Angurius was able to do what Baragon failed to do. That is being able to actually hurt him, I believe that Godzilla thinks its still strong enough to with stand another attack, that will be its downfall." said Maria.

" I hope you're right" said Anderson

* * *

><p>Godzilla continued to destory the cities around it, even though it was not showing it. It was in pain because of the fight. This monster had done more damage then it had first thought. It let out a roar of pain but to humans it didn't sound anything like pain. After that it heard a sound, it looked up to see planes flying at it.<p>

"There it is"

"Jeez that thing is huge"

"Get ready to fire"

"ready"

"Fire"

The planes fired the missles at the monster, hitting their target. Godzilla roared in pain as the missles made contact. The fight made him weak so they could actually do something against him. He fired a beam at the next assult of missles destroying most of them. This was not going well for him, it this continued he would have to retreat. He fired again this time hitting one of the planes in the wing.

"I'm hit, I'm going down...AHHHHH"

The plane hit the ground in a fiery explosion, it was not much but it was minor victory in this fight. But it wasn't much as the the planes continued their attacks against Godzilla. Soon it was getting to much for Godzilla as the fight between him and Angurius and fighting these planes were too much for him.

"Look its moving back"

"Its retreating we did it"

* * *

><p>"Dad its working" said Maria as they were watching the attack on a camera.<p>

"Yes, I have to admit, I didn't think this would work"

"I know but let's make sure he actually heads back to the ocean before we celebrate, "

"But there's a problem" said Akane "Once he's back to full health he will be back"

"Next time we'll be ready...hopefully" said Maria as she looked down at her notes and started to work on something.

"What are you doing?"

"Once I'm finished I'll show someone, most likely dad"

"how about that one boy, since he is going to be more involved in this"

"Maybe...once it is finished" said Maria "However since he's a citzven it I doubt it"

"He is going to end up hearing about it, he's more involved then anyone wants to admit." said Anderson "By the way, his name is Griffin"

"Anyway look he's about to hit the ocean" said Maria

* * *

><p>Godzilla was at the edge of the ocean looking at the planes with hateful eyes, he was going to get even. But right now he needed to rest, or the results for him would not be pretty. He fired off one more beam to do some damage before retreating into the ocean. He knew that this was far from over. Someday it will return and finish what it had started. It let a final roar towards those who were found a distance, it was a reminder of what he was and what he could when he returned someday.<p>

* * *

><p>Griffin was laying on his bed as they still wouldn't let him out. They needed to keep him for another day to make sure that he was okay. He was watching t.v that showed the attack on Godzilla that was actually sending him back into the water. Everyone was cheering at the sight inculding the newsreporter.<p>

"Its gone...its over" said the newsreporter

'No' thought Griffin looking out the window 'Its not over, its just a new beginning'

_**Well that is it for this story, I hope you guys will read the third one when it comes out. I hope you guys review and tell me what you think of this story. I'm not sure when it will be out but hopefully soon. I still have to work things out with my friend. Until then, I hope you read my other stories and review them-Griffin S.**_


End file.
